I Wished For A Second Chance And He Gave It To Me
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: I was flying high in the air. Nothing could stop me. The birds flew past me and I greeted them. It felt so amazing, especially when the sun was beating down on me. I felt so powerful and renewed like nothing was wrong and like I was still with him- like I didn't blow everything up.


**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This was written for round 11 of QLFC. I am Jade, a seeker for Appleby Arrows.**

 **Round - Round 11 - Seasons Greetings**

* * *

 **The seasons are changing all over the world, so we thought it appropriate that we dedicate a round to it. As the seasons change, so does what we wear, what we do, where we go… and, especially when it comes to writing, we associate certain times of the year and times of the day with certain emotions and situations. In this round, you will be doing the same. Each position has been given two prompts, out of which you can choose to write one. Although the themes are specific, beyond that, everything is left to you, so be as creative as you want! I'm fully anticipating to read a whole bunch of angsty stories.**

 **SEEKER: Write about a second chance on a rainy day(s) OR a missed opportunity on a snowy night(s)** **.**

 **Word count without A/N: 1 083**

 **I Wished For A Second Chance And He Gave It To Me**

 _I was flying high in the air. Nothing could stop me. The birds flew past me and I greeted them. It felt so amazing, especially when the sun was beating down on me. I felt so powerful and renewed like nothing was wrong and like I was still with him- like I didn't blow everything up._

But then I woke up and I realized that it was just a dream and that reality was a lot harder and much more painful. It was a hard awakening and it hurt, but I had to have it because apparently, I wasn't good enough for him. I felt miserable like my whole world had disappeared and like he was still there - telling me how much of a disappointment I was. It was a small mistake - I was drunk - but it seemed as though he did not care about that. Once, he was drunk, too and he made a mistake but I forgave him. Why couldn't he forgive me?

oOoOo

 _We were at a party. I managed to make him come with me. Mrs. Weasley was surprised but she welcomed him with a big smile. After all, Severus would come there on rare occasions and when those happened I was usually the one who convinced him to attend._

 _I-I_

" _Come on Hermione, have a drink," Ron said to me and I should have known he was planning something - but I didn't._

" _Ron, I won - "_

" _Come one, 'Mione," Harry said and joined his friend in nagging me. At this point, I didn't care, but I really should have known better._

 _I-I_

 _One drink and swallowing down a second one right after, I was drunk pretty soon. Severus must not have noticed it because he did not come over to stop them when Harry and Ron attempted to give me another glass. He did not even come over to take me away so I would not make a complete fool out of myself._

 _I was such an idiot. I knew that it was my fault but I couldn't help but wish for a second chance now._

 _I-I_

 _He had left without me after I had completely ruined my reputation and it was raining so hard the raindrops falling from the skies blew straight in my face after I quickly threw the front door open. I ran out after him and soon I was soaked like a rat. But no matter how fast I ran, I wasn't able to stop him. He just left me there standing in the pouring rain._

oOoOo

A couple of days had gone by after that night and with each passing day I would wake up feeling empty and cold, so one morning I decided to go for a walk. It was rainy - again - but for some reason it felt incredibly good. It felt as if rain was washing away all of my worries and pains.

I-I

As I walked along a small, deserted path and listened to nothing but the rain falling upon me, I suddenly saw a dark figure coming my way. Naturally, I slowed down as I did not know who it was. After all, not many people walked on this path especially in this weather. Soon the approaching person was close enough and I froze instantly upon recognizing the face. It was Severus. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be at school and secure the corridors?

I tried to move away but I couldn't evade him so I tried to continue and pretend like I have not noticed him. But the luck was not on my side.

"Miss Granger," he said in his deep voice that used to make me feel like I was the most important person in the world.

"Professor," I replied, hoping my voice wasn't shaking.

"What are you doing here, in the Forbidden Forest?" he inquired.

"I went for a walk," I replied as quickly as I could. I didn't want him to notice that I need him, that I wanted him.

"Have you now?" he asked and I knew I was busted. Somehow, he always knew when I tried to hide something from him. It scared me, but it also caused my heart to skip a beat because he had made it _his_ business to know _me_ and not the Golden Girl that helped to win the war.

"I did," I said.

"Then you won't be bothered if I ask you why? After all, I see that you have rather dark bags under your eyes and it would have done you good to stay asleep," he said with that damned silky voice that made me go weak at the knees.

"What do you want?" I questioned him out of the blue, letting my Gryffindor personality play.

"Oh, nothing," he said, but I could see that his dark eyes held a spark of something I did not recognize.

"Professor?" I said, raising my eyebrows and then I saw his eyes narrow. I now knew that he was not impressed at all.

"I just wanted to know how your _new_ boy was - " I didn't allow him to finish that sentence. I slapped him and his head flew to the left. I was angry and he would feel it.

"You dare to slap me Hermione?" he hissed. I just glared at him, letting him see my blazing eyes.

He started to say something again but I was too angry so I slapped him again. I have been miserable for the last week.

I didn't stop there, I kicked him and hit. He took it all in stride and when I thought I could not do it anymore and I was too tired and too exhausted, I collapsed and he caught me. He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear as tears started falling from my brown eyes.

I-I

As he held me I could feel rain falling on us both, though I couldn't care less - he was holding me.

When I had calmed down I pulled back and looked at him. He was exhausted, too. I searched his face for something and I could feel him do the same. When he found what he was looking for he drew me in for a kiss. It felt so wonderful and I knew I was going to get that second chance. I couldn't be happier.

 **The End**


End file.
